Zero Rising
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: 5 years after the Mariemeia incident, ESUN presidential elections are coming, terrorists are rife and the Gundams Pilots are about to face their toughest challege yet. Something that knows them, it's Heero's worst nightmare...


Disclaimer: To all those who read this fic remember this. I do not own a single thing. Not one thing. All GW characters are owned by people with vast quantities of money and thus can hire pricey lawyers. Hence why I must remind people I don't anything. I am a Student. Therefore I am poor. Thanks for listening.

(A/N: Hello, my first big ol' fic for ages, and it's a Gundam Wing one. This story has been kicking around my head for ages and it's been mutated over time into this final product. It's my first action/adventure type thing, so please be gentle. I guess it's a cross between Ghost in the Shell, Evangelion and possibly the Matrix ( although that influence is a bit abstract at times. ) Any way I hope you enjoy this first offering. So until later…. Enjoy…)

Zero Rising… 

By The Redundant Goddess…

Awakening… 

In the a darkened and seemingly disused industrial complex on the colony of L4, the echoed sounds of heavy machinery and coarse shouts of men could be heard in the cool of the night. The complex's huge windows, although mostly broken and dusty, lit up every now and then like a huge electrical storm in a glass and steel cloud. And like a storm, something was being brewed inside. Something that it's creators would hope bring about a change to another storm that was being brewed in the political world of ESUN.

In a small cluttered and cobwebbed office in the Industrial complex a small vid screen shone it's flickering light into the pitch-black darkness of the room. A dull and mono-toned voice of a newsreader boomed out of its old and crackling speakers.

"And tonight's top story again, as the run up to the ESUN presidential elections reaches it's final week, more and more attacks from an unknown terrorist organisation continue to plague the colonies and cities of the earth. 

Although the Preventer's, who are making no concrete comment on the people behind the escalating violence, say they have everything under control and have no concerns of any attack on any of the Presidential candidates, including the just turned 21 year old Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain, would happen. 

However there are growing concerns that despite the anti terrorist organisations out look on the situation, that these attacks could spell the end for the ESUN and especially the Vice Foreign Minster. And that was the ten O'clock news, I'm Ted Richardson and I'll be back later at one for a…"

The room went black and silent as the screen was switched off. The click of a lighter filled the room and the rich and powerful odour of strong tobacco soon followed. There was someone in the room. A person with ragged breath could be heard taking several large drags of his cigar. Silence again before a snort of disgust soon echoed off the walls of the small office.

"How pathetic." The man snorted, his voice rich with a growl like quality much like that of an annoyed old tiger. " It's no wonder the whole of humanity has gone to hell with the likes of these Preventers and that bitch Darlain meddling in our affairs." The rich voiced man rubbed his whiskery chin and glanced to his cigar that smouldered in his old podgy fingers. " Not to worry." He smirked. " That will all change soon enough…"

With that said the old rusty door to the office burst open and a harsh orange yellow light fell onto the man's old and withered face. Soon a silhouette of a younger man, who panted like a dog, cut into the light.

"Sir! It's arrived. The final component has arrived sir!"

The old grizzled man smiled as he moved slowly from his chair to where the young man, dressed in a blue soldier uniform, stood.

"Excellent. Has the Final component been installed?" The old cigar smoking man asked with an immense curiosity and cooled enthusiasm as the two walked from the office to a raised metal grill catwalk.

The soldier boy, with his wild shot dirty blonde hair and beaming blue eyes, smiled.

"It's being installed as we speak Captain sir."

The old Captain, who was dressed in the same manner as the young solider, but with a black leather jacket, let his smile grow across his grizzled and wary face. His silvery white slicked back hair and stubbly five O'clock shadow beard made him look older than he really was, yet at that point in time he looked more like a child on Christmas morning.

"Excellent work Lieutenant Johnson." The old Captain sniffed as they continued their brisk walk, which the young Lieutenant had a hard time keeping up. "Did our contact take the money we so gratefully offered?"

Johnson shook his blonde head 

"No sir."

The Captain looked at the young officer with a raised bushy silvery eyebrow and curious onyx eyes. Johnson merely nodded and continued.

"However, our contact did wish us good luck and they hope that the artefact from their collection will help create a bigger stir than our previous campaigns have."

The elder man smirked.

"We should send our thanks to our contact. Her collection was more of use than she thought. And tell her not to worry about whether our new weapon will be more effective than our last efforts. Because after we are finished here no one can stop us…."

The younger soldier let a grin cross his face, as he shook his head.

" You certainly are sure about this aren't you? But what if the Presenters find out, if they haven't already?"

"Ha!" The old man croaked as they walked onto an out stretched pier that connected to the high catwalk. " The Presenters couldn't catch a cold even if it danced on their noses and sang 'I am a cold and you caught me!' No, my boy, even if they did know, which I am sure they do even though they are a little media shy about it, there is nothing they could do stop this!"

 A loud roar of a laughter left the old Captains throat as he threw his black leather gloved hands in the air at the huge object before them. What was in front of them caused the young officer to gasp in amazement? For there stood a complete replica of the Gundam Mobile Suit: Wing Zero.

"Isn't she a thing of beauty?" The old man beamed.

The blonde next to him merely nodded, as he started to type on a computer console in front of him, in sheer awe of the machine that stood before him. But he shook his head as he scanned the screen quickly. Soon a loud double high-pitched peep sounded from the console.

"Sir, the final component has been installed." 

"Excellent, do we have any idea as yet to why our version of the Zero System was incompatible with the suit?" The old man asked with his arms now crossed

"No sir, not yet, however this original version of the Zero System is compatible. Were running a few diagnostics on it now, but it seems to be fitting into the suits OS pretty damn well. It's like it was made to fit." Said Johnson, still in awe of the Gundam.

"Indeed. Still it is no matter that our version did not work now. This new development in our plans progress only strengthens our message. As the Gundam is the symbol of righteous revolution. It shows that we are serious and righteous for our actions. That, like the original Gundam pilots, we will defeat any one who stands in our way. The fact that we have the original system of the ultimate Gundam and Pilot, only gives us more power."

A loud chortle erupted from the old Captain's throat as his onyx eyes gazed at the mobile suits own lucid green eyes. In his mind, nothing could stop his plans coming to fruition. Nothing what so ever. Needless to say he was in his element. _Soon,_ he whispered in his mind,_ soon everything will be well and warriors will yet again have their place in this universe…_

As if on time, Johnson cleared his throat and brought the silvery haired Captain out of his thoughts.

"Sir, with your permission, we are ready to bring the whole Gundam online for a live test." He asked with hesitation and a hidden eagerness. His blue eyes looked as thought he was not sure if the Old Captain would agree with the important test at such an early stage.

But the elder man merely nodded and grunted a reply, while lighting yet another cigar.

"Of course, go head. Do we have a pilot prepped and ready?" 

Johnson shook his head as he continued to type away on the console, looking up every so often, as if to check the Gundam was still there.

"No sir, we don't need a pilot at the moment. We can control everything here via remote. It's a good idea, as we still have no real idea how the original Zero System component will react to the fully operational replica Gundam. Although, from what we've seen already I have high hopes for this test being a complete success."

"Excellent. Then by all means proceed. Also, I want a full record of this momentous occasion, so switch the cameras on." 

After a few shouts to the technicians below and some more typing, the whole complex had set itself for the power up of the new and now complete Wing Zero. The atmosphere was tense, so tense that the Old bushy browed Captain lit himself another Cigar. However, the blonde soon gave the signal to switch on power. The bright yellow lights switched off as the hum of raw electricity surged through the cables that fed into the Gundam's back. Soon the hum slowed and became constant and the lights returned. 

The strained and concentrated look on the Lieutenants face lifted slightly as he read the read out the console was now giving him.

"All power has been switched on Sir. All motor's, servo's and cockpit computers are online. Integration between the Suits OS and the Zero System has been complete. No problems. Everything has checked out Captain."

The old Captain gave a huge sigh of relief. Although his faith in the Wing Zero's resurrection had never faulted during it's completion, even with the stories about the Zero Systems affects on it's pilots, he could honestly say he wasn't sorry to see it done. The amount of pressure he was under from the higher powers to get the Wing Zero complete ahead of schedule and then the problems with their Zero System. It was almost too much to bear. However, he smiled on with pride as his dream had been fore filled and with no serious problems.

Suddenly a cry sounded from the ground floor.

"It's moving! No… This isn't supposed to be happening!"

 Soon another and another soon joined the first as the sound of wire being snapped and pulled rang out. The old Captain pulled himself out of his thoughts and threw his smouldering cigar on the ground. He gasped as he double take-ed at the sight of the Wing Zero' as it's huge left arm rose up and started to break the restraints that the bound it. As he turned to ask the Lieutenant what the hell was going on, he noticed the Gundam's lucid green eyes had begun to flicker on, as if it were waking. His now wide onyx eyes soon fell to the young lieutenant, whose eyes were also filled with terror and his brow dripped with sweat.

"JOHNSON!" The Old man roared. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The blonde whirled his head round in panic as he read and re-read the screen.

"I have no idea sir! All controls have been locked out. The remote link to the suit's OS is suffering from some outer interference, no wait it's coming from the suit, but how… some how the suit is… no wait this can't be right…"

"WHAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!" The Captian barked.

"… It's…like there's something piloting it… Oh GOD! It's OUT OF OUR CONTROL!!!"

Suddenly the large and horrible sound of metal being twisted out of place and shattered soon began to drown out the now vast array of screams and shouts that filled the complex. The yellow lights had turned to a flashing red. The old man snarled and had grabbed Johnson by his collar and brought them face-to-face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF CONTROL? SHUT DOWN THE POWER! MAKE IT STOP!"

The young man winced and shook his head, his baby blue eyes wide with fright.

"Sir, DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE ALREADY TRIED THAT? Sir We've been LOCKED OUT! SOMETHING OTHER THAN OUR SELVES IS CONTROLING THAT THING! There must be some residual power stored in its battery cells that is powering that thing… dear god! There's nothing we can do… there's… SIR LOOK OUT!" 

Johnson cried as he dove towards the elder man and knocked both of them out of the way of a large Gundanim fist that thrust-ed through the steel catwalk and into the huge wall behind them. The impact sent a shock wave all around the building, that shattered the remaining windows and bent the metal super structure out of shape. 

As the elder man pushed the limp and burned body of the blonde off his own, his onyx eyes widened yet again in pure horror. The Gundam had started to move again. It slowly brought it's arm back and again punched the wall behind them. However with this blow there came a huge explosion that sent bodies and scrap flying. The last blow from the attacking suit had damaged the main fuel supply for the complex, which was an ore powered generator.

" No…" The old captain coughed as he sure huge red and yellow flames engulf the lower half of the complex below him, which made the rampaging Gundam look as though it had come from the very depths of hell. 

"No… not like this! I will not be taken down by a malfunctioning machine!" He cried as the Gundam moved it's other arm up slowly and readied itself for another strike. Soon the final blow had been struck and another huge fireball tore through the weakened complex and set alight to the night air of the surrounding L4 colony sky. With the licking flames hiding the now dead Wing Zero from the world, it's eyes dead and cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 Somewhere in a forgotten lab, a body lay wet and naked on a glass and liquid strewn floor. It shivered as it coughed up the last of whatever water had been in it's lungs. It's long shaggy hair clung to it's naked flesh. A cold shaky hand lifted its body off the ground as another snaked round to the base of it's neck and gripped round a cord, no wire that had connected the body with something. It pulled the cable out and collapsed back onto the floor before it gained enough strength to push itself up off the cold and now slippery floor, to stand on it's on two feet. Slowly but surely its eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright green eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Else where, a young male, with wild scruffy brown hair and a strong sweat covered torso bolted upright from his bed. His Prussian blue eyes open wide with fear. Heero Yuy had just woken from a nightmare and not his usual one. No, this one was new… and it scared him even more.

(A/N: Like this first chapter? Want more? Than please feel free to review by clicking that little box below and writing a comment. I will write more on demand as I am not sure if this style of story suits me, either way I know what's going to happen, it's just a matter of getting it down on paper… or in this case word document. Either way thanx for reading and if you liked bare with me as I write up chapter 2. Thanks again and PIES!)


End file.
